dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Collect the Logbook for the Surveillant
Story: "The outpost Surveillant hoped the adventurers would collect the Logbooks, so that he could observe more clues of the Relicts" Question: "About Pirates" Answer: "No one knows when these exclusive monsters will appear" But what can be sure is that they never show up in the place you just defeated them. So you don't have to worry about it if you can't find them for a while. Maybe you will see their dirty flag pirate flag tomorrow." Objective: Fight pirate leaders every day until you collected 6 logbooks (only 5 pirate leaders will appear every day). Each Pirate Leaders has 30% chance to drop a Logbook Bosses and minions: Pirate Leader (Level: 1100): Pirate Leader V.2 I Venom Bomb I Deadly Backstab I Sobering * Venom Bomb (Lvl.1): Deal 3260 (Strength*2.85) physical damage to all with a 75% chance to cause plague. Loose 194 (1+Dexterity*0.25) HP per second for 10s. Precision: 35% Critical: 5% Boost 2s cool down. * Deadly Backstab (Lvl.1): Deal 2803 (Strength*2.45) physical damage to one enemy with a 100% chance to cause Life Erosion. Loose 200 HP per second for 5s. Precision: 40% Critical 8% Boost 0.5s cool down. This skill is immune to taunt. * Sobering (Lvl.1): This unit can not be stunned. Pirate Sailor (Level: 1100) times two: Pirate Sailor I Bash V.2 * Bash (Lvl.1): Deal 7535 (Strength*6.85) physical damage to one enemy with a 50% chance to cause stun. Disable target for 5s. Precision: 40% Critical: 10% Boost 1s cool down. Pirate Ravager (Level: 1100) times two: Pirate Ravanger I Giant Fireball I Flaming Torso * Giant Fireball (Lvl.1): Deal 8258 (Magic*7.15) magical damage to one enemy with a 25% chance to cause scorch. Lose 196 (1+Dexterity*0.25) HP per second for 6s. Precision: 35% Critical: 15% Boost 3s cool down. * Flaming Torso (Lvl.1) Deal 3523 (Magic*3.05) magical damage to all enemies with a 40% chance to cause scorch. Lose 196 (1+Dexterity*0.25) HP per second for 8s. Precision: 35% Critical: 5% Boost 3s cool down. Team setup: Frost Mage (6*50): * God's Punishment Staff, Radiant Ruins Hood, Badge of Havoc, Raven Cloak, First Strike * Always Stun, Heal ally's HP below 1% Pope (6*50): * Radiant Ruins Hammer, Radiant Ruins Plate Mail, Glimmering Ruins Amulet, Omni-chip * Heal when HP is below 100%, Heal when ally's HP below 100% Dark Knight (6*50): * Frost Sword, Radiant Ruins Plate Mail, Argentine Knight Shield, Argentine Knight Shield * Taunt when above 1% HP, Always Stun High Witch Doctor (6*50): * Radiant Ruins Wand, Titan Armor, Marshal Gauntlet, Demon Mask * Heal when HP is below 50%, Heal ally's HP below 75%, Always Venom Sorcery "I have always won with this team so far, however the fight has a lot of dot damage and the boss ignores taunt, so its very hard to calculate the outcome of the fight. For the drop-rate of Logbooks: I got 1 on day one and 2 on day two (work in progress)."